


Игра в прятки

by dearling



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearling/pseuds/dearling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Даже Габи не могла прояснить происходящее: всякий раз, когда Наполеон начинал говорить о необъяснимом таланте Ильи находить его всегда и везде, Габи делала чудовищное в своей безжалостности предположение: "Возможно, это ты плохо прячешься".</i><br/> <br/>Дело не в прослушке и не в маячках. Так как же Илье удается находить Наполеона, куда бы тот не пошел?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра в прятки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finders Keepers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663701) by [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn). 



> Переведено на Secret U.N.C.L.E. Santa для Ren Strangel:)

Наполеон не был до конца уверен, в какой момент эта забавная загадка стала откровенно докучать, всё вышло как-то само собой. Он понятия не имел, _как_ Илье это удавалось, однако факт оставался фактом: несмотря на все его уловки, Илья мог найти Наполеона когда угодно.

Дело было не в жучках, потому что каждый день после душа Наполеон планомерно обыскивал комнату на предмет до оскорбительного примитивной русской прослушки. И ничего. Не было даже маячков, как бы старательно он не искал. Честно, не будь он настолько раздражён, ходил бы под впечатлением.

Даже Габи не могла прояснить происходящее: всякий раз, когда Наполеон начинал говорить о необъяснимом таланте Ильи находить его всегда и везде, Габи делала чудовищное в своей безжалостности предположение: "Возможно, это ты плохо прячешься".

Серьезно, такой жестокости свет ещё не видывал.

Ситуация дошла до абсурда, когда Наполеон проводил свой честно заслуженный свободный вечер в Парижской опере. Правительство было прекрасно осведомлено о его мелких подработках, но особо ими не интересовалось, иначе бы кто-нибудь уже давно прочитал ему нотацию по этому поводу. Он как раз беседовал с абсолютно очаровательной немолодой вдовой (вряд ли та осознавала, что в тот самый момент её бриллиантовый браслет переместился к нему в карман), когда вдруг заметил устрашающего вида каменную горгулью в вестибюле.

А потом он рассмотрел, что это был просто Илья.

Освещение в Парижской опере было хуже некуда. Быстро распрощавшись, он удовлетворенно сжал в руке браслет и направился к Илье вниз по лестнице. Одет тот был явно не для оперы.

\- Ужасные ботинки, - заметил Илья.

\- Удивлён, что тебя до сих пор не выгнали на улицу, - ответил Наполеон, пытаясь не принимать сказанное близко к сердцу, потому что на самом деле его ботинки идеально сочетались со смокингом, не говоря о том, что начищены они были со всей возможной тщательностью. Ко всему прочему, на них была очень и очень симпатичная, на взгляд Наполеона, перфорация. - Обычно тех, кто не одет не по дресс-коду, выставляют отсюда сразу.

\- Я предложил им попытаться, - это определенно прозвучало как шутка, но улыбка у Ильи была до того неуловимая, что Наполеону пришлось присмотреться к его лицу дважды. - Идём. Есть работа.

\- Это Габи тебе сказала, где я?

\- Она не знала, - проговорил Илья и, положив ему на плечо свою огромную ладонь, начал продвигать Наполеона к выходу.

И именно в ту секунду удивление Наполеона сменилось растерянностью с хорошей долей досады за собственную неосмотрительность.

Стало даже хуже, когда они прибыли в Вену. Уэверли выдал им задание на поиск информации о мелком подчиненном _очень_ плохих людей, и приказ не подлежал обсуждению. У Наполеона были подозрения, что Уэверли не стал называть конкретных имен, только чтобы посмотреть, как они со всем этим барахтаются.

Он был уверен, что Илья будет действовать силой, а Габи наверняка применит женские хитрость и чары. По идее, методы Наполеона приходились в аккурат на золотую середину, но сам он предпочитал полагаться, в основном, на собственное обаяние. Кроме того, он уже был в курсе, что Макс, их цель, на чары Габи не поддастся, а вот в компании Наполеона он вполне мог и разговориться.

Разведав обстановку, Наполеон нашел очень сомнительный, очень небольшой и очень закрытый мужской клуб в Карлсплаце. Перед тем, как зайти, он торопливо снял с себя пиджак, галстук и рубашку, оставшись в белой майке с идеально подогнанными по фигуре брюками. Он побегал на месте, чтобы придать себе немного потный вид, взъерошил волосы и с улыбкой пошел ко входу, во избежание лишних проблем дав немного денег вышибале.

Впрочем, предосторожности оказались лишними: в клубе его встретили с распростертыми объятиями.

Усевшись за барную стойку, он быстро перезнакомился с местными завсегдатаями и барменом, между делом узнав о его любимых напитках, угостил за свой счет всех джентльменов в баре, и затем уловил на себе взгляд Макса, который не слишком ритмично танцевал в самом центре клуба.

Поднявшись на ноги, Наполеон сам поддался ритму музыки, мягко двигая плечами и бёдрами, и, оказавшись рядом с Максом, проговорил что-то типа "Не против, если я присоединюсь?". Он повеселел, когда тот с радостью согласился, - своей хватки он всё же не подрастерял. Уже очень скоро они, если можно так выразиться, узнали друг друга поближе, ещё спустя некоторое время Макс, раскрасневшийся, с светлыми волосами мокрыми от пота, увел его в уединенный закуток. Он то и дело облизывался, а Наполеон, в свою очередь, был очень даже не против получить новую информацию, стоя на коленях.

Лучше даже лежа на спине.

Он уже был готов скользнуть вниз, но Макс остановил его, заставил встать спиной к двери (поза крайне неудачная, но, принимая во внимание тесноту комнатки, сойдёт), потом сам встал на колени, расстегнув Наполеону штаны и стянув с него трусы, а затем взял его член между своих порозовевших влажных губ.

Откинув голову назад, Наполеон прикрыл глаза и ухватил его за волосы, блаженно застонав.

Другой рукой он невольно начал искать опору и слегка растерялся, когда почувствовал у себя на шее чужое дыхание. Ну, в конце концов, никто не говорил, что эта комната принадлежала исключительно им. Наполеон подался назад, прижимаясь к крепкому, горячему и определенно мужскому телу у себя за спиной, толкнулся в рот к жадно принимающему Максу, а затем снова оказался в объятиях их нового друга.

Макс глянул вверх, и в его глазах отразилось что-то вроде страха, как если бы ему было некомфортно обнаружить рядом кого-то ещё, только Наполеону слишком хотелось продолжения, чтобы остановиться сейчас.

\- Ничего страшного, - сказал он Максу. - Продолжай.

Горячее дыхание стало даже ближе, будто бы тот хотел и никак не решался потянуться за поцелуем. Отведя взгляд в сторону, Наполеон увидел, как тот почти нервно облизал свои губы, не отваживаясь прижаться ими к голой коже. В итоге Наполеон принял решение сам, расслабившись и притянув его к себе, чтобы тот наконец поцеловал ему шею.

Видимо, инициатива Наполеона и постоянные боязливые взгляды Макса сделали свое дело. Тот оттаял и начал покрывать поцелуями его плечи, поначалу осторожно, а затем всё более и более уверенно. Руки сжали его бедра настойчивее, совсем по-собственнически, и вскоре Наполеону пришлось отчаянно цепляться за остатки самоконтроля.

И вот так, между руками незнакомца и умелым ртом Макса Наполеон, вопреки всем свои планам, сорвался и кончил прямо в рот их цели. Оргазм при этом был настолько сокрушительным, что он невольно задумался, почему бы не просить партнеров держать или связывать его почаще.

\- Как-то быстро вышло, - признался Макс, отстранившись. - Я всё делал правильно?

\- Ты сделал всё, как надо, - успокоил его не такой уж теперь и незнакомец. - Правда ведь, ковбой?

Наполеон мгновенно обмер, похолодев (его член, напротив, с интересом воспрянул, но Илья этого видеть никак не мог). Его первой мыслью было не _"Что мы только что натворили?"_ и даже не _"Что, если Габи узнает?"_.

В тот момент Наполеон думал совершенно о другом. "Ну вот как ты каждый раз меня находишь, а, большевик?", недовольно и раздраженно вопрошал он сам себя, не обращая внимания ни на собственный полувозбужденный член, ни на Макса, который сидел на полу с его спермой на губах. Ещё немного и тот бы почувствовал себя лишним, но, он же, мать его, их цель, а провалить задание Наполеону не хотелось от слова совсем.

Он наклонился, аккуратно взяв Макса за подбородок.

\- Подожди меня у бара? - чуть ли не промурчал он. - Я куплю что-нибудь выпить, а потом можно поехать ко мне.

Макс тут же оживился, польщенный, скорее всего, тем фактом, что продолжить пригласили его, а не греческого бога, присоединившегося к ним в процессе. Он ещё раз посмотрел на Наполеона, трижды убедившись, что тот не пошутил, а затем вышел и с громким щелчком закрыл за собой дверь, оставляя их наедине друг с другом.

Наполеон более-менее успешно заправил свое хозяйство обратно в брюки и застегнул ширинку.

\- Ты целуешься так, будто я стеклянный, - высказался он.

\- А ты чересчур властный и нетерпеливый, - не остался в долгу Илья. - Это так по-американски - подгонять партнера во время секса. Я бы просто дождался нужного момента, ублажил и заставил просить ещё.

Наполеон изо всех сил постарался не вздрогнуть слишком явно, хотя возникшая в голове картинка заставила возбудиться по новой. Это могло подождать. Прямо сейчас ему безумно хотелось знать только одно: как Илья сумел его отыскать?

\- Ты за мной следил?

Илья покачал головой.

\- Я знал, что ты будешь искать Макса здесь, поэтому просто подождал.

\- Ты меня выслеживал, - вдруг понял Наполеон. - Как? Я ищу жучки каждый день сразу после душа, - проговорил он, резко осознав, что сказал слишком много. Усмешка на лице Ильи стала только пакостнее. Он знал что-то такое, чего не знал Наполеон, а ещё он знал, как _сильно_ Наполеон хотел узнать об этом. Ему была неприятна сама мысль, что этот большевик сумел его перехитрить, потому что это он, Наполеон, обычно стоял за всеми хитроумными схемами и комбинациями.

Он был так сосредоточен на перебирании возможных вариантов объяснения происходящему, что не уловил момент, когда большая рука Ильи внезапно оказалась у него между ног, мягко ухватив и помяв ему яйца.

Наполеон замер на месте, ошеломленный, но не менее от этого заинтересованный.

\- Обычно меня перед таким, как минимум, водят на ужин, - с максимальным достоинством и безразличием сказал он.

\- Твой главный прокол, - ответил Илья, - самый главный, остальные мне даже перечислять не хочется, в том, что ты надеваешь трусы перед тем, как искать жучки, - он невесомо и слишком быстро провел большим пальцем по головке его члена, и затем нащупал что-то очень маленькое и вшитое ткань.

Ну вот блять.

\- То есть, ужина можно не ждать? - спросил Наполеон, когда Илья убрал руку.

\- Тебя в баре прямо сейчас дожидается цель, - напомнил Илья. - А вот если ты вернешься в отель _с результатами_ , тогда может что-нибудь тебе и перепадёт.

Наполеон усмехнулся, когда едва заметно покрасневший Илья двинулся к двери, старательно отводя взгляд, - он явно был смущен куда сильнее, чем ему самому бы хотелось. Такую возможность грех было упустить.

Наполеон подождал, пока тот откроет дверь, и небрежно уселся на небольшой диванчик у стены, убрав пушинку с брюк.

\- Я слышал, у вас в России отличные сосиски, - спокойно сказал он, будто в этой фразе не было ужасно очевидного подтекста. - Постоишь за честь страны.

\- Уж явно лучше американских, - не замедлил с ответом Илья. - Работай. Увидимся в отеле.

Наполеон аккуратно потер незаметный маячок, вшитый в его трусы. Диву даешься, какой изобретательностью Илья мог похвастаться в определенных вопросах. Он подумал, что нужно посоветовать Габи проверить и её белье тоже, но той ночью ему очень уж хотелось почувствовать себя _единственным_ и особенным, так что дальше этой мысли дело не зашло.

Снова поднявшись, он провел рукой по волосам, настраиваясь на работу. Если уж его ждала такая награда, можно было и постараться.

Довольно вздохнув, он вышел из комнаты в куда более развязном настроении, чем до того. И если все эти соревнования в остроумии будут заканчиваться настолько потрясающе, то он только за.


End file.
